Help!
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Nesta nova vida estou tão sozinha, com esta máscara de confiança e independência sobre mim, mas na verdade o que eu quero é uma companhia. Estou pedindo socorro por alguém.


** Help!**

Narrada por Rosalie Hale.

As coisas pra mim eram difíceis depois que Royce me feriu. Achei que não poderia ser amada, e muito menos amar de novo. Pergunto-me porque eu tive de acreditar que o que existia entre mim e Royce era amor, não era. Amor não faria aquilo que ele fez comigo, mas agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Temos de continuar a vida, se é isto o que estou passando. Sempre lembro-me do que eu senti quando soube o que eu era. Eu preferia ter morrido. Mas agora eu penso, se eu tivesse, eu não te conheceria, Emmett. E então é aí que eu penso no que eu preferia: 1- Ter tido uma vida curta, e morta pelo homem que eu achei que me amava 2 – Ser imortal e encontrar um amor de verdade para com quem passar a eternidade? É, acho que eu prefiro 2, o que é melhor, já que é a única opção que eu de fato posso ter.

Help! I need somebody

(Socorro! Eu preciso de alguém)  
Help! Not just anybody  
(Socorro! Não de qualquer pessoa)

Help! You know I need someone  
(Socorro! Você sabe que eu preciso de alguém)

Help!

(Socorro!)

Minha segunda vida teve um início triste. Eu não aceitava quem eu era, e fui me acostumando a ser cobiçada. Edward era diferente, ele não me desejava, então eu o odiava. Eu estava tão sozinha, o que eu mais queria era uma companhia querida, com quem eu pudesse contar...

When I was younger so much younger than today  
(Quando eu era jovem, muito mais jovem do que hoje)

I never needed anybody's help in any way  
(Eu nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém para nada)

But now these days are gone  
(Mas agora esses dias se foram)

I'm not so self assured  
(E eu não estou tão seguro de mim mesmo)

Now I find I've changed my mind  
(Agora eu decidi mudar meus pensamentos)

I've opened up the doors

(E abri as portas)

Sempre fui muito orgulhosa, não gostava de ninguém além de mim mesma. Eu era independente e orgulhosa, é estas palavras resumiam-me perfeitamente. Eu achava que eu tinha de viver sozinha, que eu não podia confiar em ninguém. Mas então depois de certo tempo eu percebi que faltava alguma coisa. Alguém. Eu iria querer passar toda a eternidade sozinha? Não. Aos poucos eu fui me entregando, a independência dentro de mim foi derretendo, por mais que eu ainda permanecesse aquela máscara dura. Então eu finalmente admiti: eu precisava de uma companhia.

Help me if you can I'm feeling down

(Ajude-me se você puder, eu estou me sentindo desanimado)

And I do appreciate you being 'round  
(E eu apreciaria ter você por perto)

Help me get my feet back on the ground  
(Ajude-me a colocar meus pés de volta ao chão)

Won't you please, please, help me?  
(Você não vai, por favor, por favor, me ajudar?)

Então certo dia eu sai para caçar. Senti um forte cheiro vindo do leste e fui naquela direção. Porém, quando chego lá encontro um humano. Ele estava caído no chão, desacordado. Ele estava ferido, muito ferido. Com minha apurada visão vampiresca, observei o rosto dele, e ele lembrava-me o filho Henry de minha amiga Vera. As mesmas maçãs do rosto, as covinhas e a aparência inocente, como eu poderia deixá-lo ali para morrer? Então fui até Carlisle, sendo muito egoísta. Pedi a ele que o transformasse em vampiro, para ser minha companhia. Desculpe-me, Emmett, mas eu precisava tanto de você. Você poderia me ajudar a colocar os pés no chão e parar de ser aquela menina convencida e mimada que eu era. Você me ajudaria, certo?

And now my life has changed in so many ways  
(Agora minha vida mudou de muitas maneiras)

My independence seems to vanish in the haze  
(Minha independência parece desaparecer na neblina)

But every now and then I feel so insecure  
(E cada vez que isso acontece, eu me sinto muito inseguro)

I know that I just need you like  
(Só sei que eu preciso de você)

I've never done before

(Como eu nunca tinha feito antes)

Depois de sua transformação, quando você acordou, eu fui conversar contigo. Disse-lhe porque eu o salvara, disse-lhe que eu me sentia sozinha e que em você vi uma companhia. Lembro-me exatamente como foi que você reagiu: abriu um imenso sorriso, os olhos demonstrando afeto. Sua boca se abriu e tu disseste "Seria uma honra acompanhar-te". Eu sorri imensamente, a felicidade invadindo meu corpo e em milésimos já pulsava em cada parte de meu corpo frio e gélido. A independência minha se evaporou por completo, tornei-me dependente de ti. Precisava de você mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Help me if you can I'm feeling down

(Ajude-me se você puder, eu estou me sentindo desanimado)

And I do appreciate you being 'round  
(E eu apreciaria ter você por perto)

Help me get my feet back on the ground  
(Ajude-me a colocar meus pés de volta ao chão)

Won't you please, please, help me?  
(Você não vai, por favor, por favor, me ajudar?)

Então ficamos juntos, casamos e a cada dia fomos nos apaixonando mais, mergulhando neste amor. E então pensamos que ambos somos a salvação de um do outro. Eu salvei a vida dele, de certa forma e ele salvou minha consciência. Desviei-me do caminho de tornar-me uma garotinha insuportável e birrenta, você me fez abrir os olhos, colocar os pés no chão. Você ajudou-me a sair daquela necessidade de ter alguém, agora eu tinha a necessidade de ter _você_, e isto eu tinha.

When I was younger so much younger than today  
(Quando eu era jovem, muito mais jovem do que hoje)

I never needed anybody's help in any way  
(Eu nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém para nada)

But now these days are gone  
(Mas agora esses dias se foram)

I'm not so self assured  
(E eu não estou tão seguro de mim mesmo)

Now I find I've changed my mind  
(Agora eu decidi mudar meus pensamentos)

I've opened up the doors

(E abri as portas)

Eu só tenho que lhe agradecer, Emmett. Serei eternamente grata a ti, por ter transformado a Rosalie orgulhosa nesta Rosalie apaixonada. Ter deixado a minha independência de lado foi a melhor coisa que já fiz, e que vou fazer. Todo o tempo antes de te conhecer foi apenas tempos sombrios de minha vida, que eu tento esquecer.

Help me if you can I'm feeling down

(Ajude-me se você puder, eu estou me sentindo desanimado)

And I do appreciate you being 'round  
(E eu apreciaria ter você por perto)

Help me get my feet back on the ground  
(Ajude-me a colocar meus pés de volta ao chão)

Won't you please, please, help me?  
(Você não vai, por favor, por favor, me ajudar?)

Casamento após casamento, meu amor por ti é apenas mais intenso. Agora eu posso ver o que querem dizer quando dizem que o amor muda as pessoas. Você mudou-me, para a melhor. Colocou meus pés no chão. Amou-me. Obrigada, Emmett Cullen.

_N/A: Oiiiie. Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic do Emmett e da Rosalie! Estava eu em um momento Beatles e fui ler a letra desta música e achei que combinava com os dois. Não se esqueçam da __**REVIEW**__! Beijinhos, Sunny._


End file.
